1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to text operations, and more specifically, to text operations on images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various digital content applications, content, which can include text, graphics, or other content, may be converted into one or more high-fidelity bitmap images. Instead of storing actual text data (ASCII or Unicode and formatting information), a bitmap document file (e.g., PNG, GIF, etc.) stores a bitmap representation of text. By presenting digital content in this manner, the content is reduced to a series of pixels. Any text that existed in the original content is no longer manipulable (e.g., searchable, copyable, or editable).
While a viewer of the content may appreciate the increased fidelity of the content when presented as a bitmap image, the lack of manipulable text may limit a viewer's ability to interact with the underlying text.